1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector mutually-fitting mechanism in which a pair of connectors (used mainly in electric wiring in an automobile), mounted respectively on separate structural members, are fitted together through a fitting lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of connectors for connecting a wire harness, used in electric wiring in an automobile, includes a lever connecting-type connector (disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 6-243928) shown in FIG. 5, in which a pair of connectors a and b are fitted together and disengaged from each other by pivotally moving a lever c. In such a lever connecting-type connector, the connectors a and b are fitted together by pivotally moving the lever c, and therefore there are advantages that the fitting force is reduced and that the positioning for fitting purposes is easy.
However, as shown in FIG. 6, when the lever connecting-type connectors a and b are used so as to connect a wire harness e in an instrument panel d of the automobile to electric wiring in a gauge board f to be mounted on the instrument panel d, the connector b, connected to an end of the wire harness e, is drawn from the instrument panel d, and then is fitted into the connector a mounted on the gauge board f. Then the gauge board f is mounted on the instrument panel d.
Therefore, the wire harness e must have an excess length so that the wire harness-can be pulled to extend exteriorly of the instrument panel d to permit the connecting operation, which results in a disadvantage in that the cost of the member, as well as the weight, is inevitably increased. Besides, when mounting the gauge board f on the instrument panel d, there is a possibility that the wire harness e is caught or held between the instrument panel d and the gauge board f, and in such a case this mounting operation can not be carried out, and also the wire harness e may be damaged. Therefore, means must be provided for preventing such biting, and meticulous attention must be paid when effecting the mounting operation, which leads to a problem that the productivity is lowered.